


Deliberations and a Decision

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [9]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Curristan has his mind occupied after the confrontation with the Cybermen. Sam is about to decide what she wants...
Series: Curristan Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611





	Deliberations and a Decision

Curristan moved around the console, making sure that the TARDIS has safely departed the colony world he had dropped the survivors of the Cybermen. The ordeal had definitely taken its toll on Sam, so she was now asleep and probably wouldn't be leaving the safety of the TARDIS for some time.

He himself knew that he had experienced several flashes of memories from the Time War while he was on the station, but now being back in the Time Vortex he knew for now they were safe. However he felt as though Sam now felt not so enthusiastic about accompanying him on his travels.

His musings were interrupted by the sudden beeping of the console. Checking the readings he found that they were now in a planetary system which had numerous readings emanating from one of the smaller planets.

Initiating a scan he found that there was also a space elevator which climbed quite a way off the planet. The readings he found seemed to be an assortment of minerals that also seemed to be giving off gamma radiation. Deciding this was something to investigate, he set a course to materialise at the nearest facility.

_'I wont interfere unless there is trouble...Sam can stay here asleep as I don't want her to get into anything right now which will cause her distress...'_

After several moments he heard the ding of the console signalling the TARDIS had landed. Typing a few commands into the main computer he pulled up the the Space/Time location:

_**BARAXAS** _

_**BARAXAS CONFEDERACY** _

_**4530AD** _

_**07:43** _

'Hmm haven't visited here before....I think I will have a quick look before I move on. Operating the Chameleon Circuit he configured it to look like a Storage Crate. Satisfied, he checked the outside readings before operating the door control.

Leaving the TARDIS he checked that the Chameleon Circuit was operating before sneaking forward slowly in case there were no guards. He could see that the facility looked to have a nuclear fusion reactor, which seemed to be powering something that Curristan could not identify right now. Sneaking forward he reached a small hut and peaked around the wall.

Several heavily armed guards seemed to be patrolling and the security system was from what could be seen was a state of the art level for the time period. There was definitely

no chance to explore.

Deciding there was no need to stay, he slipped back into the TARDIS. Stepping to the console he began to input several commands before pulling the Helmic Regulator, setting the TARDIS in motion.

Now in flight, Curristan walked around the console making sure that there were no minor repairs to be made. Now Gallifrey seemed to be gone, he wouldn't have any chance of getting any new parts. Luckily he had a significant stock of spares which would last him for many centuries.

In himself Curristan still had some doubts about his current incarnation. He still missed his previous and original incarnation, the drive and determination that pushed him made him a capable soldier in the Time War. This incarnation was more laid back and seemed to lack the will to do what needed to be done....that's what he thought right now.

Breaking out of his thoughts he flicked a couple more switches, which elicited a few chirps from the console. So far the TARDIS had suffered little problems, though he knew over time things could change though. However for now he would settle for the mundane things over fighting a conflict like the Time War.

Another ping followed by the time rotor stopping suddenly alerted Curristan to the arrival on the new planet. Bringing up the Space/Time location, he realised that he was in an interesting period:

**REXIANSA**

**REXIANSA FEDERATION**

**5263AD**

**11.27**

Exiting the TARDIS Curristan scanned the surrounding area realising he had materialised in a city backstreet, the TARDIS now looked like a parked cargo speeder.

Walking down a main street, he could see that the city was a massive metropolis. The people walked and drove seemingly unaffected by the stranger who had just appeared in their midst. This was definitely to Curristan's liking. He just was glad to spend some time away from any danger.

He stopped and sat down, his mind drifting to the possibility of other Time Lords surviving. He had a good feeling that Curristan had survived the Time War, but he worried about Romana. He hadn't seen her since her escape and regeneration. He hoped that she had found somewhere to settle down and at least have some peace. She did deserve that.

He also thought about what he wanted. He knew he wasn't like the Doctor and was certainly not like the Master, he just seemed to be someone who just seemed to fall into things...

Laughing he continued to walk, stopping briefly to look at an information kiosk which seemed to be how news was distributed on this planet. Looking through the news items, he could find nothing really of note. It looked like he had come at a time of relative peace, though news of rebuilding after the end of a local conflict was stated.

Again his mind wandered back to Gallifrey and what was going on wherever it was now. He did wonder what the Doctor was doing, if he was managing to get by. The universe had better chances with him guarding it and dealing with evil than himself.

Deciding on a course of action, he needed to ask Sam if she was willing to join him in this or to be dropped off somewhere to start a new life.

Returning back to the TARDIS, he quickly got it back into the Vortex, before going to find Sam in the living areas. After a short search aided by the telepathic voice of the TARDIS herself, he found her in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea.

“ _Hello Sam hope you are rested and feeling much better.”_

Looking up Sam immediately smiled. “ _Yes I am, I hope that you enjoyed your time to yourself.”_

“ _Yes I had a couple short trips, been thinking about things while I had some time to myself..”_

“ _What did you think about?”_

“ _Been wondering where any fellow Time Lords are, haven't seen any since the Time War and I know that at least one has survived. Gallifrey is definitely no longer in the Universe, but I know that the Doctor did something to save it. Also been thinking about where I am heading, still pretty much early in my long life.”_

Listening with understanding, Sam rubbed his left shoulder. She was also in the same situation with no ties back home. She was essentially a leaf on the wind like Curristan was.

The sympathetic touch from Sam did bring a smile to Curristan's face. However he knew that despite having Sam aboard, he did feel right now that things were not really what he had hoped. He had considered regenerating again but he didn't really want to use one unnecessarily.

Pouring himself a cup of tea and sitting down at the table he spoke again.

“ _Right now it seems we are just drifting at the moment. What would you like to do? Do you want to settle somewhere and experience some sort of normality? Or do you want to keep wandering?”_

_Shifting uneasily, she nodded. “I feel that the thing with those Cybermen unnerved me. I had never felt so scared in my entire life...I feel that no offence to you that I need somewhere to call home....hope you understand.”_

“ _Of course I understand. Is there any place you wish to live? I can take you to anywhere and any time you like. It would be no problem at all.”_

“ _You are very kind and I am very glad we met. I don't mind where, I just would like it to be somewhere in my time period if that's okay.”_

“ _That's no problem. You are also a kind and caring person yourself Sam. I promise that you will be safe and live a great life.”_

Returning to the console room, Curristan quickly checked the data banks for any planets in Three Thousand and Thirty Six that Sam could live on. Finding one not very far from her home planet Galenta, he set the TARDIS on a course to land in the capital city so to get her safe and sound.

**Tarrex City**

**Tarrex Prime**

**3336**

**10.12**

The materialisation of the TARDIS into the back alley was unnoticed in the hustle and sounds that seemed to be prevalent. Exiting, Curristan and Sam took in the sight of the tall structures and the sounds of traffic both vehicles and people.

“ _Well Sam here we are. This is Tarrex and its the same year we left when we first met. Are you sure that this is what you want? You can claim asylum as a refugee but that's all that's guaranteed.”_

“ _Yes I am sure Curristan.”_

Sam's firm expression definitely caught Curristan's attention. He knew that after this he would probably never see her again but, that's how things were going to be.

“ _Well Sam, I got us just round the corner from the main government building, I am sure that you will take it from here. You keep safe and have a great life. I will not forget you easily.”_

“ _Haha thanks, I won't forget you easily either”_ retorted Sam pulling Curristan into a hug.

Pulling apart, Sam gave one last grin before turning and walking around the corner.

After several more moments, with a wistful sigh Curristan turned around and re-entered the TARDIS.

Standing next to the console, Curristan gathered his thoughts now in a silent console room. He was again by himself. However he would just have to move on.

“ _Okay, lets see where we go from here.”_

Pulling a lever, he set the TARDIS in motion, dematerialising out of the back alley and onwards to further travels....


End file.
